Garlic Jr. Saga
The Garlic Jr. Saga is the fifth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. This saga is entirely filler material written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa, and is not present in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga by Akira Toriyama. It occurs between the Frieza Saga and the Trunks Saga. Garlic Jr.'s story is based on events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. In Dead Zone, Garlic Jr. is defeated by Goku's four-year-old son, Gohan, showing Gohan's incredible talent for fighting. The saga details Garlic Jr.'s return and his desire for revenge. In Japan, the Garlic Jr. Saga aired on TV in 1991. In the U.S., it is the first part of season four and aired in mid 2000. Due to being comprised entirely of filler material, the Garlic Jr. Saga is completely omitted from Dragon Ball Z Kai. Plot The Black Water Mist Between the time of Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone, but was able to escape thanks to the power of his planet, the Makyo Star. Garlic Jr. returns to Earth to take revenge on Goku and his friends for sending him to the Dead Zone. He gathers the Spice Boys and finds the Black Water Mist, a powerful mist that brainwashes all life on Earth to act like vampires (in the Japanese version, it is stated that all people and animals exposed to it become demons). Life on Earth for the Z Warriors was just getting back to normal following the battle between Frieza and Goku on Namek, though Goku had not yet returned to Earth. Garlic Jr. traps his mortal enemy, Kami, and his servant Mr. Popo, in a bottle. The rest of the Z Fighters at Kame House have also been affected by the Black Water Mist. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma all fall prey to Garlic Jr.'s evil plan and are transformed. A battle ensues between those transformed and those who managed to escape the mist. Maron, Krillin, and Gohan are seriously outnumbered, and things look grim. Piccolo is bitten by Yamcha and is seemingly affected by the mist. However, his arrival buys time for Krillin and Gohan to get Maron out and escape, and they all head to the Lookout to aid Kami, where they discover that he and Mr. Popo were imprisoned by Garlic Jr. Battle on Kami's Lookout With no other choice, the two of them face off against the Spice Boys. Though at a disadvantage, the tide turns when Piccolo shows up and frees both Kami and Mr. Popo by pretending to be infected by the Mist, when in reality his Namekian biology makes him immune. While Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo fight the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr., Kami and Mr. Popo travel deep inside the Lookout to find out where the Former Guardians of Earth dwell after death. The Sacred Water is the only antidote to the Black Water Mist and must be released through an exit at the bottom of the Lookout, so that it will spread over the entire planet before sunset, at which point the Black Water Mist's effects become permanent. After a battle of wills with the former Guardians, Kami is allowed to use the air currents, and cures everyone on Earth. But in a rage, Garlic Jr. uses the power of the Makyo Star to transform into a large, even more powerful state. It seems that all hope is lost, as Garlic Jr. is still immortal thanks to the Dragon Balls, but the villain makes the same mistake as last time and opens the Dead Zone once again. With Krillin and Piccolo damaged badly, it's up to Gohan to throw them into a force field which he holds up by himself. Garlic Jr. plans on taking the whole Earth out with the Dead Zone, but Gohan manages to destroy the Makyo Star, sapping Garlic Jr.'s strength immediately. Now lacking his previous power he is again trapped in his own prison, this time for eternity as the Makyo Star has been destroyed. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys have been defeated, but this time without the heroic abilities and wits of Goku. Life on Earth returns to normal. Aftermath After the ordeal with Garlic Jr., Krillin announces that he and his girlfriend Maron are almost engaged. In order to make her happy, he decides to get a Mermaid's Tear (a pearl). However, upon seeing the pearl, Krillin changes his mind and leaves the pearl to the nice fish who are protecting it. Maron (who is always quick to flirt with others) sees a handsome hunk in a sports car and takes off with him. Heartbroken, Krillin convinces himself it was for the best anyway. Meanwhile, Vegeta journeys through space using a Capsule Corporation spaceship trying to find Goku so he can learn how to become a Super Saiyan. Characters Battles featured *Mr. Popo vs. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys *Kami vs. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys *Gohan vs. Chi-Chi (Infected) *Krillin vs. Yamcha (Infected) *Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Infected) *Gohan vs. the Spice Boys *Piccolo vs. Vinegar *Piccolo vs. Yamcha (Infected) and Puar (Infected) *Piccolo vs. the Spice Boys, Yamcha (Infected), Bulma (Infected), and Master Roshi (Infected) *Gohan vs. Salt *Krillin vs. Mustard *Gohan vs. Salt and Mustard *Gohan vs. Piccolo (Infected) *Krillin vs. Garlic Jr. *Gohan vs. Piccolo (Infected) and Krillin (Infected) *Piccolo (Base/Great Namekian) vs. Garlic Jr. (Base/Super Garlic Jr.) *Gohan vs. Spice *Krillin vs. Vinegar *Gohan vs. Spice and Vinegar *Gohan and Krillin vs. Spice (Super Spice) and Vinegar (Super Vinegar) *Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. (Super Garlic Jr.) *Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin vs. Garlic Jr. (Super Garlic Jr.) Releases FUNimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Garlic Jr. Saga - Black Water Mist (93-95) *Garlic Jr. Saga - Sacred Water (96-98) *Garlic Jr. Saga - Vanquished (99-102) Note: FUNimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. FUNimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) FUNimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 3 (85-126) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) FUNimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) Episode list Dragon Ball Z (10 episodes) Video Games *While Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II skips over the story of the Garlic Jr. Saga, it's after effects involving the Black Water Mist causes many animals to be affected who will attack the player. Trivia *This is the only saga where Goku does not appear as he still hasn't returned to Earth yet, save for the openings, endings and eyecatches. However, he does make a cameo as Gohan's vision of the clouds shaped like his father. *This is also the first saga where Gohan is the protagonist. Gallery pt-br:Saga Garlic Jr. Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Sagas